It is well known that when operating two different fluid circuits in parallel with a common pump, the circuit having the lightest load will automatically take the pump's flow. Likewise, the circuit with the heaviest load will stall or slow to such an extent that the operation of that circuit is severally hampered. It is also desirable in many systems with a light load to recombine the flow from one end of a cylinder to the other end. However, this has proved to be difficult since it required special valving in the main control spool or added valving. Even then, the functioning of the heavy loaded circuit would either slow or stall. In attempts to overcome the stalling of the heavy loaded circuit, excessive pressures would be generated in the fluid system. Some systems would provide regeneration of exhaust fluid to the other end of the cylinder by placing a restriction in the exhaust line and forcing the fluid to recombine with the flow from the pump as the flow entered the main control valve. When operating two separate circuits in parallel, this type of recombining does not work since the circuit with the heavier load would still stall or slow because the pump's flow would go to the circuit with the lightest load.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.